justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Rico and the Rose
Rico and the Rose is the sixteenth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "With Di Ravello weakened by his battle against the rebellion, the beloved leader Rosa Manuela has decided to return to Medici by flying straight into Citate Di Ravello. Rico deems this unwise, so travels to meet her and safeguard her return." Walkthrough Mario, Annika and Teo are excited to meet Rosa Manuela, but Rico reminds them that "nobody will meet no one" if her plane gets shot down. You'll be provided with a CS7 Thunderhawk jet. Get in and take off. Rosa's Urga U17 Akrobat will approach from the approximate west (your approximate 10 o'clock direction). Rosa's plane will contact Rico and ask who's chasing them and Rico introduces himself. Soon several Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk fighters show up and fly past you. Pointing your aiming cross at them will put a red [ * ] over them to lock your missiles on target. Shoot them down. It has been reported that if the missile auto-aim doesn't work, make sure that the "precision aim" gear mod is turned off. It is possible to shoot them down with unguided missiles, but depending on the player's skill, that could take too long. At some point Rosa's plane will get hit with something and start descending slowly. Approach it and hijack it. This can be achieved by getting into the stunt position when you're close enough and grappling yourself to her plane. Then just enter it. If continued on course, the plane would crash into some lake near Citate Di Ravello. Rosa wants to arrive at Citate Di Ravello on time to meet "rebel leaders", but Rico explains that Di Ravello has his men waiting there. There will be a map marker for Refugio Umbra (the next rebel base, which Rico confusingly calls the Cove), so land there. Don't worry about the landing, a cut-scene begins as soon as the plane touches the airfield. Mario is first to greet her and to tell her he loves her. She meets several random rebels and Dimah, who calls her president. Rosa corrects her that a president is an elected leader and that at this point she's only a citizen. Suddenly Rosa spots Zeno Antithikara who's trying to sneak past her. She immediately demands to know why he's here and insists that he's a traitor. Zeno argues that he defected, but Rosa asks everyone to not trust him, because he was the one who helped to forge documents that ended her presidency. Mario quickly points a shotgun at Zeno's head and nearly kills him, but Rosa insists that he'd be given a fair trial and that it's time to rebuild a fair Medici. During Zeno's arrest, it is strongly implied (via flashbacks to previous missions) that Tom Sheldon was not necessarily guilty of leaking info to Di Ravello, because Zeno was secretly listening to important discussions. Trivia *The mission briefing on the map seems to have a word missing. *This is the first mission in the Just Cause game series where Rico has had to intentionally kill a friendly person, Rosa's pilot. *As a possible minor developer oversight, Rico mentions landing at "the Cove", which refers to Grotta Contrabandero. *This is only the second mission in the Just Cause game series which involves flying a fighter jet, the first being the last mission of Just Cause, Taking Out The Garbage. *Rosa's plane and the enemy fighter jets in this mission go much faster than the CS7 Thunderhawk you are provided with, making it impossible to catch up to them if the jets are not destroyed. *This is the only mission / battle in the Medician Civil War without ground elements. Glitch Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. There is a known glitch in the PC edition of the game in which the homing missiles on your jet don't lock on. To fix this, simply open Steam in "Big Picture Mode" and launch Just Cause 3 from there. Gallery Rico and the Rose (protect Rosa).png|Shoot down military planes. Rico and the Rose (land at the rebel base).png|Land at the rebel base. Rico and the Rose (Mario meets Rosa).png|Mario meets Rosa. Rico and the Rose (Mario about to kill Zeno).png|Mario about to kill Zeno. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions